User talk:AttributeMaster
Nope. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! lol ik r Click add category, at the bottom of a page. Then Type whatever you want. MY COMIC BOOK BROTHER ! I just first off want to say, I love you, ( No Homo ) and welcome home BROTHER ! Your like my exact twin, with his own special features, XD. I watch everything you do/have, just I don't do power rangers...or sponge bob ( if you do ) flap jack, chowder...etc. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Heck yeah , I can. And Link It Up brother!!! But I can"t edit now. Family stuff.... Hey I need more info, in order to fill your relationship area, on your page. You don't have to tell me how you and Fave broke up, (though it would help) just about the war, and other things. Try not to Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! >.^ Hey Angel, can you ask fave to edit her page. She doesn't talk to me, and won't answer. (lol) Thanks dude. Oh and how do ya like the new look ? Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 17:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Picture time, for the anime. Soo..do you want this to be your new anime pic ? When the series Avatar: The Legend of Korra (Major freakin' epicness) comes out, you'll have more pics. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 17:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, and this is the legend of korra. You of all people should know, man. Did you at least watch Avatar:The Last Airbender ?! Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 15:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Nothin much anymore, I guess. lol ~ Blaze Congrats, your an admin. ~Blaze Well for starters, I need someone I can trust. Also your #3 on the list of editors. So you deserve it. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 20:57, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and cooll. lol Ok, dude sheesh, all I did was put a few links, and make the back letters white...btw it's SaberX, what's up ?! I'm on my big bros account. :P I am here to help you 17:07, August 27, 2011 (UTC) lol, I can tell. I see your point. I kinda would too. ~ SaberX REVENGE! Remember me,its me emiliano,and i have come back for my revenge against all my back stabers just like you.If you see little seed or pyrosmaster.tell them im coming for them,i will have my REVENGE ANGEL! Emiliano Helix 22:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Deal? How about this,you help me reck pyrosmaster and ill leave you and seed alone.Remember all the greef he put you and seed.Together we could defeat him.For old times sack,how about it lone? more like what hasnt he done to me,i would mess with him,but i cant find him,he made my friends turn against me,he battled me and he won,and i wanted to battle but he left.I wont vandalize i just want to "talk" to pyrosmaster,is he on other wikis?@no i dont have any pictures of me,i threw them away Angel, you'd better talk to this guy, cause i'm about to kick his ASS ! Emiliano is going to hell tonight ! You can save him, man. ONLY you. Cause he's dead. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 15:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Tourney Hey man,i need you to add your 6 bakugan that your going to use the tourney http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/TETBC_Bakugan_List Pyrosmaster 04:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You did You did,but that is if you make it to the finals,if you make it to the finals,you use 6,in the first few rounds,you use 3.Sorry about the confusing.If their is any problem please leave me a message. Pyrosmaster 15:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright So you may use 6 ability cards,6 gate cards,6 bakunanao,6 battle gears,4 mechtogan,6 mobile assault,3 traps. The support piece are not manditory. Pyrosmaster 16:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ikr I know right,so the rules i think are going to be like the mechtanium surge rulebook. Pyrosmaster 16:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ooo I almost forgot about the battle suits,you may use 6 battle suits. That sounds 2 things #The support pieces are not manditory,you may use them if you want or not #Thats clever,tell me more about those rules please Pyrosmaster 16:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok Alright,i think ik what you mean. Yes Yes thats whats up with the traps,anymore questions? Eh..well that's kinda hard..I haven't heard from here in a while. But here are some places. [1] [2] My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! Archer This is a character who is from the Crime Syndicate. On Earth 5, in the DC Universe. He's the evil counterpart of Green Arrow. His name is Archer. Cool huh ? I just thought you being a GA fan, would want to see these. It's from the movie, Justice League:Crisis on Two Earths. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 18:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL K. It was EPIC, no ? [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 19:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Angel, do you just come on here every once in a while? I had a Boombox.... But I Threw it on the Ground...... LIKE A BOSS 21:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC)